Quests
Quests (no longer in game) Quests are obtained by talking to NPC and doing the thing that they require they are a good source of gems when starting. You can tell an NPC has a quest because there is a ? above him NPCs Merlin (gamepass) - He is on the water fountain at spawn. Flaric (Fire Wizard) - He is in front of the Fire Portal. Aquatis (Water Wizard) - He is in front of the Water Portal. Windo (Wind Wizard) - He is in front of the Wind Portal. Gremath (Gem Multiplier) no longer in the game - He is near the fountain. If you talk to him you can increase your Gem Multiplier by giving him different amounts of gems. Lethos (Magic Multiplier) - He is near the fountain. If you talk to him you can increase your Magic Multiplier by giving him different amounts of gems. Azor (Defense Multiplier) - He is near the fountain. If you talk to him you can increase your Defense Multiplier by giving him different amounts of gems. Rockilo (Guild Leader) ,Glacian (Guild Leader),Drago (Guild Leader) and Darkron (Guild Leader) - They are all in front of spawn. By talking to them you can join one of their guilds by giving them gems in return for a certain amount of gems (Varies) per minute. The amount you pay and the amount you gain can be increased by getting a higher gem multiplier or capturing the Guild Flag which is near the Water Portal and Aquatis (Water Wizard). The cost and reward are in the order I named them from cheapest to most expensive. You get more and more gems the longer you are in one server. Arcerion (Creator) - This NPC can not be talked to but has a tip above his name which reads as follows : 'Equip your staff, click to charge'. He is constantly charging his staff. This NPC is also designed to look like Arcerion the creator of the game hence the name and title Arcerion (Creator) Quest Note: quest are no longer in the game Quest 1 - Merlin needs you to get some information on the Fire Portal. You need to simply walk over to the fire portal, there should be an arrow pointing you the right way, in case you don't know where it is. Once you have done that, return back. Reward - 10 Gems Quest 2 - Merlin needs you to get some information on the Water Portal. You need to simply walk over to the fire portal, there should be an arrow pointing you the right way, in case you don't know where it is. Once you have done that, return back. Reward - 50 Gems Quest 3 - Merlin needs you to get some information on the Wind Portal. You need to simply walk over to the fire portal, there should be an arrow pointing you the right way, in case you don't know where it is. Once you have done that, return back. Reward - 100 Gems Quest 4 - Merlin's staff needs 50 Mana Dust. After you start the quest Mana Dust is then spawned around the map. Reward - 500 Gems Originally done by fryingpanwithoutaplan